


perfect

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Junhui, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?”





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> another request i got from tumblr and decided was decent enough to post here

“What's wrong, baby?” Wonwoo said, wrapping an arm around Junhui’s waist. They mumbled something and shoved their head further down into the sheets of their bed.

 

“Nothing,” They answered him finally, voice oddly thick.

 

Not believing them, Wonwoo gently rolled them over, taking note on how quickly their hands flew up to cover their eyes, their bottom lip quivering. Gently, Wonwoo slid his fingers between theirs and pulled them down, sitting up on his elbow to look down into the pretty brown eyes, smudged black makeup all around them.

 

“Your eyes are red...Were you crying?” Wonwoo said, rubbing their hip.

 

Junhui sniffled and tried to look away from him. “No.” They insisted.

 

Wonwoo gathered them up tightly in his arms and pulled them to his chest, their head nestled snugly underneath his chin.

 

“What happened, baby?” Wonwoo mumbled. “Who do I need to kill instantly?”

 

As he wanted, it drew a laugh out of Junhui and earned him a small slap on the shoulder. “Nobody,” Junhui said. “Nothing happened.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Wonwoo told them. “Jihoon and Minghao will help me hide the body.”

 

Junhui laughed and rolled out of Wonwoo’s arms, laying down on their stomach, using their arms as a pillow. They sat in silence for a moment, Wonwoo waiting patiently for them to talk about it. Eventually, Junhui picked their head up slightly and looked at him,

 

“When I was walking to class today,” Junhui began. “Someone yelled at me for wearing a dress, and said I was gross and looked ridiculous.” 

 

Immediately, Wonwoo felt a white-hot rage run through him, but he knew that at the moment, comforting Junhui was much more important. They needed him first, he could handle those disgusting heathens later. Wonwoo held out an arm, and Junhui crawled back over, throwing one of their legs over Wonwoo’s waist and cuddling firmly into his chest, sighing at the kisses he left on their forehead.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Wonwoo asked them.

 

“Yeah,” Junhui whispered. “I love you, too.”

 

“And you’re absolutely perfect,” Wonwoo mumbled against their forehead. “Just the way you are.”

 

Junhui let out a little-choked sound and slid their hands underneath Wonwoo’s sweatshirt, caressing his skin.

 

“Now,” Wonwoo said. “I’m gonna need their names and ten minutes alone with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wensjunnie  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
